


surreal - renmin

by justletmebemyself



Category: NCT
Genre: Fluff, Friendship/Love, M/M, Misunderstandings, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-23 16:00:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30057948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justletmebemyself/pseuds/justletmebemyself
Summary: huang renjun is a new student and was intrigued by the school's handsome anti-social guy, na jaemin
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun & Na Jaemin, Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 15





	surreal - renmin

**Author's Note:**

> hello there []~(￣▽￣)~*  
> it's my first time writing here but I've been writing for 4 years I guess but it's just wattpad stuff :DD
> 
> imma apologize for the mistakes bc English is not my first language  
> that's it I guess and enjoy the story \\(￣︶￣*\\))  
> (I'm rewriting this from a ff i made at amino lol)

"My name is Renjun,"

Renjun introduced himself in his new class. 

The teacher lets him sit and without him realizing it, a specific white-haired student caught his eyes though it's only a glimpse of the guy's few hair strands coming out from his grey hoodie. 

The teacher starts teaching but for some reason, Renjun just couldn't take off his eyes from the person. The guy suddenly looked back at Renjun and he immediately looked away. That guy really caught Renjun off guard. 

The time passed and it's time for lunch. Renjun decides to stay at the class since he brought his own food but suddenly a few students-mostly girls came to him and start asking him questions.

"What did you do to make Jaemin look back at you?" this one girl asked.

"Jaemin?"  
"Oh .. the hoodie guy," she said.  
_oh, his name is Jaemin .._  
"ah, sorry .. I'm sorry to make you uncomfortable, I'm Seungyeon," she smiled. "h-hi .."

and the rest is just looking at me, waiting me to answer the question, but what can I say? I just basically thought that he caught my eyes and I looked at him, and he looked back to me and I got surprised. I got a conclusion though, he's uncomfortable. I mean, who feels comfortable being eyed by someone, right?

Now, I'm curious about why so many asks me this, so I asked. Their answers are similar. 

"He's just that one person who don't socialize or trying to make friends, maybe just like fuck off vibe thing. Anyway, he ignores and obviously not really paying attention to others, but he's not really like that to the teachers."  
"I think I saw him smiling earlier .." a girl said.  
"Huh? Really? I wish I could see it .." another one said.

They also mentioned that he's handsome. Talented in both studies and sports-basically things that students do except socializing. 

But concluding from what they say, it could be just that he doesn't want to. 

After a while, the rest left and he could finally eat. As he eats, from he could see someone at his peripheral vision approached him. A few seconds later, he saw a hand putting down a can of drink. It was Jaemin. Renjun took the drink and saw a note.

_**caught your attention?**_

Renjun looked at him and he suddenly smiled. 

Right after that, Jaemin took off his hoodie and tidy up his messy hair. A few minutes later, the bell rings. Renjun cleaned up his table and prepared for the next subject. The teacher came in and the first thing he said is about how he's happy because Jaemin took off his hoodie. 

The class go on and just the day itself. Finally, the school hours is over. Renjun packed his stuff as the rest just go out, leaving only him and Jaemin in the classroom. So you looked at him,

"don't look at me," he said.  
"oh- sorry," Renjun caressed his nape and left the class without saying anything.

It was confusing and Renjun is thinking about it. The only conclusion that came to his head is that Jaemin hates him. 

❪ ❁ ❫

it's already a few weeks since Renjun transferred to the school and since that day as well, he hasn't spoken to Jaemin. Not that Renjun doesn't want to, but it's just too awkward-at least he thought it was awkward. 

The school hour is over. As usual, Renjun packed his stuff until he got himself dragged to well, he doesn't knew- by Jaemin. The two ended at the staircase near the rooftop door where there's no one around. 

"J-Jaemin? What's wrong?" Renjun asked. He was feeling a lot of emotions at once.  
"you are in my head," he said  
"w-what?" Renjun felt warmth crept to his cheek.

Jaemin put both of his hands on Renjun's shoulder and looked down out of embarrassment. 

"It's just .. I couldn't do anything when all I want to do is to be with you, talk with you, and do sorts of things with you. I want to care for you and hold your hand, but you seemed out of my reach," he said. Renjun looked at him, "I- I thought you hate me .."  
"I am not," he said. "Is it because of that day?" 

Renjun nodded, "I'm sorry that I misunderstood you,"  
"That happens .." Jaemin caressed his nape. 

Renjun took Jaemin's hand.

"You should talk more often," he said.  
"Hmm? Why? I don't think it's necessary .." Jaemin answered.  
"Your voice is good to hear," Renjun smiled.  
"Then .. why don't people like you?"  
"Because I'm .. boring?" Renjun asked. "wrong," Jaemin smiled. Renjun looked at him and he said, 

**"you looked surreal,"**


End file.
